Search
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: -AU- Goddesses are real... Temari, as one of these fearsome goddesses, is set on a mission to find the noblest man Konoha has to offer... And it just so happens that her path crosses with a certain Shikamaru Nara..
1. Inroduction

**_Hey people!! well to be honest, I've no idea where this idea came from.... it just sort of popped into my head without warning... Anywho this is a major -AU-!! i think its my first one too!! not too sure though.. oh well.. there may be a little OCness in the future so i apologise in advance for those that don't like it!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any assocatied characters.. I do own the OOC's and plot though XD_**

"Temari-san, Solaris wishes to speak with you". Grunting at the young black haired girl, Temari pulled herself up from the golden grass that she had recently occupied. The sun was now setting, casting a warm glow on the idle trees that surrounded the area.

"What have I done now?!" she asked a little exasperated at the frequent beckoning. The young girl shrugged and skipped away, her knee length hair flowing behind her blissfully. Trudging down the usual path to Solaris' Headquarters, Temari sighed out loud in frustration.

Why did she do this job again?? Goddesses were supposed to be beautiful beyond belief, have more power than anyone alive and always value peace.

She didn't fit the bill.

She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, nor the worst... She did have power but she wasn't the strongest and she was a violent person in general, often picking arguments with her brothers because she felt like it.

Upon entering the large building, she dragged her feet towards the familiar oak doors at the far end and hesitated for a fraction of second before knocking. The last time she was here was this morning, after picking a fight on a mission with one of her teammates.

She could only imagine what she did this time... "Enter" came a smooth silky voice from behind the door. Following the order, Temari opened the door and stepped inside the warm office.

The table was laden with many scrolls and documents while the floor was piled with books from research.

"Good Evening Solaris-Sama" said Temari in the fakest sweet voice she could muster. She had been warned about pleasantries. "Drop the act Temari, it doesn't suit you" said the woman sitting behind the desk.

She was, by far, the most beautiful woman in the world. Her tanned skin contrasted greatly with the cream dress she wore making her look almost angelic. The red setting sun shone through the window as Solaris approached Temari who slumped in her chair a little.

"I have a mission for you" she said, with a small smirk on her lips. Her deep brown eyes were bright and misty and her face lit up. She handed Temari a small scroll from a pile on her desk and watched as she opened it.

_**"Temari No Sabaku, Goddess Rank 3,**_

_You are required to travel to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. There you are to seek out the noblest man among their ranks and report back to your head Goddess. Payment will be arranged after mission success. Subject must not know he is being watched and therefore never gain knowledge of the existence of Goddesses._

_Living arrangements have been made for you, in more detail on the second scroll. You are to depart on the day of obtaining scroll. Thanking you,_

_**Solaris, head goddess.**_

Temari read the letter twice to make sure she had gotten every detail memorized. She groaned when she realised she would have to spend time with normal people... The thought grossed her out a little.

"Why?" she asked, unable to keep the curiosity overflowing from her voice. Solaris' smirk widened... "You'll find out in due time Temari" she replied, walking back to her desk and sighing as she glanced at all the paper work.

Temari bowed to Solaris and exited the office so she could pack her bags and join the real world...

* * *

**A/N Rank 3=Jounin, Rank 2=Chunin, Rank 1=Genin.. Just said I'd clear that up for you =)  
Oh and you've probably guessed that Solaris is like the Hokage**

**Ok so what did ya think?? Feedback is greatly appreciated!! Flames are ignored, Constructive criticism is welcomed XD thanks again for reading!**

* * *


	2. Arrival

**_Hey!! heres the next chapter as promised.. I think I'm gonna go with the whole "Update once a week" thing.. Usually I only wait maybe a day or two but times change.. sometimes for better, some for the worst.. We'll just have to see how this plays out in the end!! thanks for the reviews so far!!_**

**_Disclaimer is in the first chapter!!_**

* * *

With her bags packed and the scroll tucked away safely, Temari said goodbye to her brothers. They were a little annoyed at the thought of her spending most of the next month in the presence of the Male species.

"If he can't keep his eyes above your neck then he's definitely not worth it" an angry Kankurou shouted after her as she made the long trek to Konoha. Soon the sand of the desert began to disperse only to be replaced by trees and grass, signalling the near-end of her journey.

Three days of non-stop running had weakened her but she grinded her teeth and entered through the giant steel gates to her hell.

Surprisingly, the villagers were very accommodating, giving her directions and discounts on food. Though Temari was a Goddess, she could only use her powers in an emergency and lack of sustenance did not qualify.

A small hostel located on the far side of the city was where she was to take up residence for her stay. Who knew how ling it would take her to find the noblest man? So far, every male that glanced her way, didn't look at her face but concentrated on her well shaped body and skimpy clothes.

Only now was she fully appreciative of the desert's hot climate compared to the moist, humid weather that Konoha forced on her. "Excuse me" said Temari to a long haired blonde girl, trying to sound polite. By the looks of her, she could have been a goddess any day, if it wasn't for her pale skin.

The blonde girl turned to her, a dazzling smile on her friendly face. "Can I help you?" she asked politely. Temari nodded and handed her the scroll that held the details of her stay. "I'm so sorry but we have no more room here". Temari's eyebrows furrowed.

This was the last thing she needed. How was she supposed to find anyone with no place to stay? "Oh, it's ok... Thanks anyway" she said, trying to keep the anger from her voice. She began to walk away but stopped abruptly at the sound of her name.

She guessed that blonde girl had read her name from the scroll. "Hey! Wait!" she called after her, her long ponytail swaying as she caught up. "Yes?" asked Temari, a little irritated at being stopped.

"I have this friend that has plenty of room at his apartment if you'd like to stay there for awhile?" she smiled. Relief washed over her. Sleeping in the street would not be an option. "Thank you so much err-"she was cut off. "I'm Ino by the way, Yamanaka Ino" said the blonde.

Temari fixed her bag more firmly on her back.

Ino led Temari to a small table and began pouring some tea into a small cup. She accepted it gratefully and chugged it down very un-ladylike. "Oh and just so you know" said Ino as she pushed her hair off of her face, "My friend's name is Nara Shikamaru... he's really lazy so you don't have to worry about him doing anything inappropriate.

Temari smirked..._Let him try..._

Ino was a very pleasant girl. Men gawked at her low cut purple dress every few minutes but she seemed oblivious to the attention. Temari assumed it wasn't anything new to her. The door bell chimed and in stepped a tall young man, dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail and deep hazel eyes to match.

He was hunched over a little, with his hands buried in the pockets of his green kaki pants. His green matching top held the words: "I'm not lazy, just too tired to care" across the middle. Ino giggled at the look on Temari's face and could tell that she was not too pleased by his appearance.

He seemed eternally bored out of his mind. Shikamaru strolled over to their table and sat down in one of the empty chairs. "Oh Shika, about time! Well this is Temari, Temari this is Shikamaru" she beamed between the two.

Temari held out her hand politely and he shook it albeit reluctantly; it looked like too much of an effort to move a muscle. "Well Shika, are you gonna show Temari her new quarters?!" Ino giggled while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Cheh Troublesome woman" he yawned but stood up none-the-less. "Thanks a lot Ino" said Temari as she followed him out of the dimly lit hostel.

It was a short distance to Shikamaru's apartment which was spent in complete silence. He glanced at her once or twice but resumed his staring at the sky until they reached their destination.

The apartment was small and comfortable on the outside. Half the walls were painted a light green while the rest remained white. (Temari could only surmise that he had been too lazy to finish it off).

As he fiddled with his keys trying to find the right one, he continuously muttered the word "Troublesome". She scoffed out loud (accidentally on purpose). "Is that your favourite word or something?" she asked, attempting to make conversation.

He smirked a lop-sided smirk and mumbled something she couldn't quite make out. Finally managing to open the door, they entered into the warm room, lit by only a few scented candles. Temari glanced around the room once or twice and found that she liked his style of decoration. Small pictures littered the walls in random places; some of him and his friends, others of his family (she guessed).

"Well in there is your room" he said, pointing to the corridor leading off the entrance hall. She nodded her appreciation. Ino was right. Though the apartment was small, it was very spacious. "Thanks a lot, Lazy-ass" she grinned before leaving for her room.

Shikamaru stood there in momentary shock. _Was she trying to be nice or was that an insult... Maybe both?? Cheh, troublesome woman..._

**Ok so how was that?? Please review!! It's greatly appreciated.. (and it makes me fuzzy inside XD) Thanks for reading so far!!**

* * *


	3. Awkwardness

**Hey here's the next chapter as promised...Thanks to all that reviewed so far!! Especially to ****Rohain Tahquil and .Temari .no. Sabaku. ****who are always supportive of all my stories... Great motivators. **

_**Disclaimer is in the first chapter!! No real point in repeating it!**_

Temari woke up the next day and decided that she should get started with her stupid mission. Dragging herself out of her warm bed she tied her hair up in the usual four ponytails and put on a short golden dress that reached her mid-thigh.

She scribbled a short note to Shikamaru telling him that she was going into the town for awhile. _Not like he'd worry_. Man after man glanced her way, not looking at her face but at her body as usual.

She doubted any of them would be able to describe her face if asked. Ino was outside a flower shop, watering some of the newly delivered blossoms in a bright yellow apron. She waved when she noticed Temari approaching.

"Hey!" she called, putting down the watering can, "How's life at Shikamaru's??" She laughed as Temari's face turned into a smirk. Just then, Shikamaru came around the corner, hands buried in his pockets and a usual bored expression on his face.

"Hey Shikamaru..." said Temari, grinning at his messy clothes. _Lazy-ass couldn't even iron the damn things! _Ino beamed at the two. "Oh I have a great idea!" she exclaimed as soon as he was near enough. Shikamaru groaned.

Usually any ideas Ino came up with involved him and a lot of pain on his behalf. "Why don't we have a sleepover Temari!? We could invite some of the girls and that way you could make some new friends!" _Typical_...

"The only thing is we'd have to have it at your apartment Shika, because no one else's place is big enough", she frowned. Before he could even answer, she beamed. "Great! I'll tell the girls later!!". Suddenly Ino's name was called from inside the shop by a deep voice.

"COMING DAD!!" she shouted back. Bowing in apology, she picked up the watering can again and ran inside. "Cheh, Troublesome." He muttered before turning to Temari. They began walking down the street together in silence before she decided to break it.

"Would you mind introducing me to some of your friends?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes. What better way to meet some men than to be introduced by a man himself? "What a drag" he mumbled before nodding.

She took that as a positive response.

They made their way back to his apartment, chatting normally (Temari made more of an effort). When they reached the training grounds near the house, Shikamaru stopped walking. There were two men fighting in the field, one in a green jump suit and the other in white robes.

Three other men were watching, cheering them on. Shikamaru beckoned her to follow him in. As she walked in step with him she noticed that the men had stopped now and all were gawking at her, approaching with Shikamaru.

"Hey guys" said Shikamaru, sitting down beside the one with red markings on his cheeks. "This is Temari" he nodded towards her. He then named out each one of the men to her. "Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba" he inclined his head to each. Kiba was first to shake her hand.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba; if you ever need any help, you know where to find me!" he smirked, a devilish gleam in his eyes. _Oh he's one of THEM_ she thought. Next was a boisterous Lee who exclaimed that it was a pleasure to meet someone so youthful.

Temari guessed that he was probably younger than her. Then a cheerful and smiling Naruto who shook her hand so energetically that her hand felt like it was going to fall off. Neji and Sasuke were a little more composed.

Sasuke shook her hand fleetingly not meeting her eyes while Neji seemed to stare through her with his light violet orbs. Temari suddenly felt very exposed in a skimpy dress. "She's staying with me for awhile because the hostel that Ino works part-time in is fully booked" he explained as they nodded in understanding.

Temari soon realised that these were boys- not men. Eventually, she had them all laughing at her blunt attitude and witty humour. None could stand up to her in a battle of smarts... Except Shikamaru which was a little bit of a surprise to her.

She could tell instantly that Neji and Sasuke were smart but both seemed too polite to stand up her. Temari swore that no man was noble if he couldn't stand toe to toe with her in a battle. Awkwardness erupted when they asked her where she was from.

She ended up making a fictional place near the desert so as to avoid anymore blockages. It was easy talking about a place with a hot climate as she was so used to it anyway. When she and Shikamaru left, they were none the wiser about her true heritage.

Once back in the comfortable apartment, they began to make dinner. "YOU cook?" she asked sceptically. The idea of Shikamaru in an apron was just plain amusing. "Mom made me learn" he said simply, throwing her sideward smirk.

"I couldn't imagine you cooking either" he teased. "Excuse me!! I am VERY handy in the kitchen!! I once had to make a meal for a dozen people with only an hours notice!!" she said, eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah and they all died from poisoning" he chuckled.

That did it!

Temari stuck her hand into a bag of flour that was lying inconspicuously on the counter top, grabbed as much as she could and threw it at him. The sight of his snow white face as he spit it out of his mouth made her double over in laughter.

There couldn't have been a funnier sight. Her humour soon turned to anger as he grabbed the bag and poured it over her head. As soon as she recovered from the initial shock, she tried hitting him over the head only to miss as he sprinted away.

She was NOT letting him get away with this. She ran after him through every room in the house while he tried to block her path with obstacles such as presses and many other flying objects. That was until she climbed on top of a lonely cabinet and leaped from it, landing straight onto the struggling mass that was Shikamaru.

He yelped in surprise but then erupted into fits of laughter, unable to pry her off him. Temari's anger had vanished and her side hurt from the laughs that left her mouth. When the mirth died down, they remained a limp mesh of intertwined limbs.

Temari, who was currently lying on Shikamaru's chest, glanced up at him. Only then did they realise their closeness. Her head moved closer to his while he mirrored her movement and then...

A knock came to the door...

* * *

**Ok I'm really sorry for the evilness of my actions hehehe I couldn't help it XD Please review anyways... Your feedback is greatly appreciated!! Even if you hate the story, I'd like to know... (If you could tell me in a polite non-violent way please XD)**


	4. GIRLS!

**Hey I'm back again!! Bet you missed me!! Lol just kidding!! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!! I think that maybe in the future, this will change to M rating.. I might have a little mature content... not too sure yet**

_**Disclaimer is in the first chapter, no point in repeating it!**_

"What the hell is that on your face?" asked a puzzled Ino, standing in the doorway. Temari made to wipe the flour off of her face while Ino stepped past her, long blonder hair flowing in the light breeze entering in the house via the open door.

Shikamaru still lay sprawled on the floor, a look of utter shock etched on his visage, only to be replaced by boredom as he got up and composed himself. Ino didn't seem bothered (or suspicious) that Shikamaru had lain on the cold wooden floor.

If anything it looked like she found it to be the norm. Re-entering the living room, Temari sat on one of the small sofa's, careful to avoid eye contact with Shikamaru who was now standing by the fire grate.

Ino clapped her hands enthusiastically, earning their attention and waking them from their reverie. "The girls should be here shortly!" she said as she plopped herself down on another chair opposite Temari.

The only thoughts running through Temari's mind were "Oh KAMI I nearly kissed that retard!! Finally returning back to reality, she nodded her head slowly, still not looking at Shikamaru who had conveniently moved from her range of sight.

The sound of broken glass caught her attention, which seemed to deviate back and forth. Shikamaru was bent down, kneeling on the floor, gathering up the shards of broken ornaments they had previously disturbed. Jumping up, Temari began to do the same. Ino's puzzled expression returned to her beautiful face as she glanced at the mess.

"What happened?!"

Shikamaru remained quiet, signalling for Temari to answer the question, which was probably running through his own mind. "Strong wind" she mumbled, hoping that Ino would believe such a feeble attempt at a lie.

Thankfully, she seemed to buy it and turned her yes to Shikamaru. "He's thinking about something important" she stated flatly, allowing her eyes to drift over the mess. He didn't seem to hear her or anything for that matter as he continued to pick up the broken shards.

Temari raised an eyebrow in question but Ino shrugged it off. "He gets like that sometime".

Ten minutes late, when the glass was discarded and the room de-floured, a loud knock echoed through the room. Ino squealed with excitement while Temari winced. She would definitely have to get Solaris to take a look at her ears when she returned home.

Ino pranced from the room, her small hips swaying as she pulled open the door. Temari watched the strange assortment of girls as they filed in, one after the other. First was a tall girl, Short chocolate brown hair tied in two buns, wearing light cream clothes.

She was carrying two bags; one with sweets and the other filled with her own necessities like clothing for the next day. She was followed by a slightly smaller, pretty girl with bright ink hair (_and I thought MY hair was weird!?)._ She was wearing greyish leggings with a dark pink yukata placed over it, coming down to her waist.

A few seconds later, a small, shy looking girl entered, light Indigo hair and eyes that greatly resembled Neji's. _Maybe they're related?_ She was wearing light purple-grey pants and a purple jumper to match. She was rather unique in Temari's opinion. Ino bounded over to them, waving frantically for Temari to follow.

She obeyed, hoping to get this night over and done with as soon as possible. She did not like the idea of pretending to be friendly and kind for the entire night with girls she didn't even know, and probably would never see again when her mission was over.

Ino, she could handle, but just barely. Temari had always found herself to be one of the guys, often hanging out with them instead of the other girls. She figured growing up with two brothers had toughened her up considerably. Then came the day she was enrolled to be a Goddess.

It was tradition in Suna for all women to become one as soon as they turned fifteen and for Temari, that was seven years ago. Seven long, agonising years ago. She enjoyed her job most of the time, as long as there was a bit of action involved but this??

This was just a waste of time in her opinion. She didn't even know why she was here in the first place. "Everyone, listen up!!" exclaimed Ino, standing on her tip toes as she raised her head to speak.

"This is Temari, she's from the desert!! She'll be staying with Shikamaru for awhile!! Isn't that neat!!" Temari smiled weakly at the other girls who all bowed and returned the smile respectively. Ino decided to introduce them one by one.

"First is Tenten, loves sports and all that nonsense" said Ino, shaking her head. Temari could tell instantly that she and Tenten would have a lot in common. "Then it's Forehe-" but she stopped abruptly because of the glare she was receiving from a certain pink haired girl.

"It's Sakura" she continued albeit reluctantly. "She loves everything I love really..." she said thoughtfully. She then inclined her head to the shy girl who stood in the corner of the room, holding a bag of CD's and her own bag on her back.

"That's Hinata; she loves classical art and music Etc... Etc..." Ino finished, a huge smile on her face (one that she had probably practiced in the mirror a dozen or so times). After ushering a groaning Shikamaru out of the room, the girls walked down towards Temari's room at the end of the hallway.

They fixed their sleeping bags in random places but all were within a few centimetres of each other for easy access. Ino picked out a CD and began prattling on about a boyband (that Temari had never heard of) and was soon joined by an enthusiastic Sakura while Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I take it you're not into the girly-girl scene?" asked Temari, attempting to make conversation. Tenten smirked in response, agreeing with her statement. "Neither am I" Temari confirmed.

Ino called the girls into a circle where they talked about a variety of subjects, differing from make-up to underwear. Temari, Hinata and Tenten stayed relatively quiet throughout the discussion until Ino turned to Temari.

"So have you any questions?" she asked, smiling at her politely. Seizing the opportunity, Temari perked up at once, throwing caution to the wind. "Yeah, what's the deal with the guys around here?"

The girls eyed her suspiciously, which Temari was quick to catch. It was the same everywhere she went. Woman would become jealous of her interaction with the men and wouldn't instantly turn on her.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not interested in any of them!" she reassured and watched as they visually relaxed causing her to smirk. Ino was first to answer. "Well we've known them since we were little kids, since about 4 or 5." She said thoughtfully.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "We started school at the academy at the same time you see" she explained. This was getting her no where so she decided to take the more practical approach. "So which one would you say is the most noble?" she inquired smiling brightly (not unlike the one she used when talking to Solaris... had to keep up the pleasantries.

At exactly the same time, the four girls answered, "Naruto", "Kiba", "Neji", and "Chouji".

**So here it is!! At last!! Please review!! I love them all so much... Oh and in case you're wondering, there WILL be references to NejiTen, SakuNaru, HinaKiba, and InoCho... I'm sorry if you don't like these pairings but they are subtle... Not too big!!  
Thanks for reading anywho!! It means a lot!!**


	5. Camera, Action

**Hey guys!! since I'm going on holiday in 2 days, I won't be able to upload the next chapter for a WHOLE week!! how sad :(.. I said I'd be nice and give an early chapter so the wait won't seem to long!! thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far and I hope that you will continue to do so!! They make me happy :D**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter!!!**

Temari raised her eyebrows at the peculiar girls before her as they giggled into their perfectly manicured nails. Four girls, four best friends, four completely different answers. "Explain" she ordered, needing to know this information as soon as possible.

If she ever wanted to feel the scorching sun on her skin again, she required their damn opinion. "Well", Tenten piped up, "Neji has this refined grace about him... He's composed but not shy and he's gently but not delicate or feeble."

The girl Temari thought she knew was no more; instead she was replaced by a misty eyes fan girl who blushed at the mere mention of Neji's name. Temari was snapped out of her thoughts by Sakura's high pitched squeal.

"Well, Naruto may be an idiot at times but he has a heart of gold! If you mean something to him, he'll stop at nothing to help you." She announced, drawing her shoulders back. The girls gaped at her wide-eyed (except for Temari who had no clue of their past), unable to comprehend her weird emotions.

Not long ago, she couldn't stand being in the same room as him, let alone consider him a human being. "Oh PLEASE!!" came Ino's shrill voice, "Everyone knows that Chouji is the most caring, thoughtful and kind person out there! AND he's one of the Ino-Shika-Cho combo so that makes him practically priceless!" she concluded.

Temari choked in her drink as Tenten scoffed. "What's the Ino-Shika-Cho combo?" Asked Temari, once she had regained her composure. Though the question was directed at Ino, it was Tenten who answered.

"Well you see, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji's fathers are all best friends," she began, sitting up a little straighter. "When they each had a child of their own, they hoped to carry on the tradition/legacy so they named them after the start of their own names. It's a little silly but I suppose it's the sentiment that counts." She shrugged.

Ino's face turned to a look of pure outrage. Before she could do more than splutter, Sakura cut in. "Hey! Hinata hasn't told us why she picked Kiba!" At the mention of her name, Hinata seemed to shrink back into the shadows.

Ino snapped her head towards the shy girl, completely forgetting about her argument with Tenten. "We-well," Hinata began shyly, "he's really nice and c-caring... And he is st-straight forward". The girls stared in confusion. Kiba?? _Wasn't he the one that was sleazy when we were introduced?_ It was strange that meek, little Hinata liked rough, big Kiba... _Opposites attract, I suppose..._

After many games and CD's, the girls finally went to sleep. The moon was slowly descending as the brink of dawn approached. As soon as the light went off, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were fast asleep in a deep slumber.

Temari envied them for being able to fall asleep so quickly. A side-effect of growing up in unforgiving heat meant that you were usually too itchy and sweaty to even attempt to drift off into a blissful dream.

Getting up from the comfort of her bed, she tiptoed out of the room and gently closed the door. Sakura stirred slightly but was otherwise unperturbed. Removing her hair from the usual four ponytails, she strolled into the living room, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the stars outside.

She was never really homesick when she thought of them... Everywhere she went, they looked the same. Sitting on front of the lighting fire, Shikamaru gazed into its depths as Temari entered. "Hey" she said casually, snapping Shikamaru from his thoughts as he looked up at her.

She plopped herself down beside him, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Hey", he replied, not looking at her but back at the dancing flames as they began to dim. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Shikamaru decided to break it.

"So, where are you really from?" he asked, voice as casual as could be. Though Temari was completely startled by the sudden question, she managed to keep a straight face as she spoke. "I already told you... I'm from a small town in the desert."

Shikamaru threw her a sideward smirk as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid... I can tell by your body language that you're lying" he informed her, matter-of-factly, not skipping a beat. "It's more so in your eyes... Your face is serious but your eyes tell a completely different story".

Temari shifted uncomfortably as she glanced as him. He seemed calm, his own eyes not betraying a hint of emotion. "Well... err... um... I AM from the desert", she began, trying not to make eye contact, "It's just not a remote village like I said it was... A lot bigger actually."

He nodded slightly but continued staring at the flames as they crackled every now and again. Glancing around the room, Temari noticed a Shogi board in the far corner, hiding amongst the shadows that cast from the grate.

Shikamaru showed every sign of pursuing the subject so she interrupted before he could. "You play Shogi?" she asked, testing her plan. He nodded, following her line of sight to the board. "Are you any good?" He smirked at her question.

Didn't she know who he was? The Konoha genius with an IQ of over 200 was the best Shogi player around. Temari stood up and stretched as she walked over to the abandoned game. Picking it up, surprised at its weight, she returned to the centre of the room.

"Play against me". She knew she should have been requesting it of him but she was in a demanding mood at the moment. He shrugged, dragging himself over to her as she set up the pieces. They began the game in silence, treating the bits as though a weapon in war.

The clicking as the tools moved across the board became quieter as the contemplation of their next move took longer. "You're not half bad", he noted, grinning at her once again. Ignoring him, Temari stared in concentration at the pieces before her, looking for an opening.

Suddenly, her eyes stopped roaming the board and landed on a particular section. There was a way to win! Shikamaru seemed to be concentrating on the complete opposite side. She moved her piece, a smug look of triumph carved on her features, which was soon replaced by complete shock.

He had tricked her!! She had fallen for a trap! Her eyes widened at the smirk on his face, ready to tear it off of him. Shikamaru stood up from his seat and walked behind her, bending over her shoulder to get a closer look at the board.

Their cheeks were mere inched away as he pointed out where she went wrong. "You fell for my fourth trap" he informed her, the grin never leaving his face, "It took awhile but I finally got you." She turned to make an angry, sarcastic retort, but found herself staring into his hazel eyes.

Their breath mingled, the heat making her face feel suddenly hit. They stayed the way for a few seconds, teal eyes penetrating brown. She felt like she had been temporarily robbed of the ability to speak.

He moved a little closer, hesitating all the while.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" she asked when her speech finally returned, unsure if she should be so blunt about it.

He contemplated her question, still staring into her eyes.

"I think so." The gap between them suddenly vanished, sending electric currents flowing down her spine. She tingled all over as his fingertips brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face and slightly bit her bottom lip. When her tongue brushed against his, he opened his mouth invitingly, welcoming her in.

Before things could move any further, they were interrupted by a monotone of giggles and the sudden flash of a camera. "INO!!!"

* * *

**If I was Temari, I think I'd kill Ino XD Please read and review!! I love to know what you think... Constructive critiscim is welcomed!! Thanks again!!XD**


	6. Acquaintancies and Dawnings

**Hey!! Sorry for the wait but I'm back from my holidays at last!! This chapter is dedicated to _.Temari. .Killer. .Kunoichi._ who is always supportive of my stories.. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!!**

**DISCLAIMER IS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!**

* * *

Ino stood by the front door, hiding behind the many coats with a camera in her hands. Temari froze, unable to do much more; the scream had taken far much more out of her than usual. Maybe it was because she still felt like a cloud, floating in the brightening sky outside.

Shikamaru stood behind her, hands buried in the pockets of his kaki black pants, a slight red tinge on his cheeks. "Troublesome" he mumbled, casting his eyes over to the giggling Ino who was clutching her side, laughter barely contained as she waved the freshly developed photograph.

"I thought that I'd bring a camera so we could take some pictures for you to bring home as memories... It seems you're getting more than I bargained for!" The mirth in her voice was apparent seeing that she was unable to wipe the grin from her face.

"Ino", said Temari, when she found her voice again, "Give me the camera". Her voice was barely audible as she yearned for her self control. Otherwise, Ino would be lying dead on the floor already. Shikamaru grumbled something that sounded like an agreement as Ino flicked her hair.

"I'll tell you what..." she said, beginning the negotiation. Temari closed her eyes, dreading what the creature would demand in return for her silence. If anyone found out about this, not only would she be banned from missions, her powers would be stripped and she would be banished from Suna. Though those were steep terms, she never questioned them...

She had protocol to follow and lip locking with one of the subjects was not on the job description.

The blonde before her seemed overly fervent at the new piece of gossip. Not only did she have a smile plastered across her perfect face but she was hopping from one leg to the other in ecstasy. "I want you to come to our birthday party; when I see 'our' I mean mine and Shikamaru's."

She spoke with an air of finality in every word. Temari raised an eyebrow. Go to some stupid party?

_Piece of cake_.

"His birthday is the day before mine so we celebrate them at the same time". Temari nodded, agreeing to her terms... It wasn't that difficult. Shikamaru had managed to slip out of the room, unnoticed by either of the two due to the bargaining taking place.

"Lazy-ass" she mumbled, though she could still feel his warm lips on hers as she returned to her own bedroom with Ino.

* * *

The girls awoke a little before midday, the sun high and bright in the azure sky above. Once the room was returned to its normal state, they dressed into the clothes they had brought and strolled into the dining room for some breakfast.

Shikamaru was sitting there, newspaper at one side and a large bowl of cereal in front of him. He raised his head acknowledging their presence, eyes roaming, lingering a little longer on Temari. She turned away at his gaze, determined to forget, or at least block out the previous night. _It was just the heat of the moment_. The table, which had two chairs at either side and one at each end, had enough room for all of them.

Sakura and Ino took the two at the side as Tenten and Hinata took the chairs opposite them leaving Temari facing Shikamaru. She remained quiet throughout the whole meal, as did Shikamaru while the others chatted animatedly.

They didn't seem perturbed by the awkwardness Temari was sure they were emitting. Her cereal was left untouched and not a page of his newspaper was turned. "So Temari..." Ino piped up, "For my party, the theme is fancy dress!" Tenten's eyes bulged a little wider than normal.

"How the friggin' hell did you talk her into going?!" she asked as she put down her spoon. Ino merely smirked. "I have my ways".

They left the house a few minutes later, the girls none the wiser to the previous night's events. Temari spared a backwards glance at the heap still sitting at the table. She couldn't help but grin as he raised his head, the print of the newspaper now clearly visible on his forehead. "So, I've already for my costume" said Ino, blonde hair bouncing behind her in the light breeze that emphasised autumn's presence. Tenten rolled her eyes as Hinata smiled.

"What are you going as?" Ino seemed to marvel at the question, flicking her hair before answering. "You'll have to wait and see!" With only a day left until the party, Temari had decided that she would need to take action immediately.

She was not one to brag unnecessarily but she could make the best damn costumes around. Gaara and Kankurou always praised her for her work... Sort of... "Ok?" asked Ino, returning Temari to reality. Only now she realise that she actually missed her siblings. Not knowing what Ino had said, Temari nodded, the breeze intensifying around her as she did so. "Great!" she beamed, dashing down the road with Sakura right behind.

"You have no idea what you just agreed to, do you?" asked Tenten, a light smirk on her visage. When Temari shook her head, a little embarrassed at being caught during her inner rambling, Hinata giggled. "You j-just agreed to make Sh-Shikamaru's costume for him".

_Great... just great! _

Deciding to go to the local shopping centre and pick up the necessary supplies for their costumes, the trio trudged down the rugged path leading to the district. Konoha streets were jam-packed, busy people going about their daily routines. Market salesmen called out to them, trying to coerce them into buying some invaluable piece of fake jewellery while others sold the local produce.

Temari appreciated the "trying to make a living" thing. She knew all about struggling to make ends meet when her father died. As they entered a large building, laden with shops, a long-haired blonde woman approached, waving a bottle of perfume in their faces.

"Spray that on me and you'll wake up very confused under water!" snapped Temari, ready to pounce on the sales assistant.

She seemed to take heed to Temari's threat, turning to the next customers with the same dazzling, well practiced smile gracing her face. Temari rotated on the spot, about to ask the girls where she could get material, but instead, she let a smirk appear on her features. Hinata and Tenten were gazing over at one of the cafés, a look of pure longing on their faces as they saw some of their (male) friends sit down.

"Go on ahead..." said Temari, a broad smile on her face. "I'll catch up". The girls certainly didn't need to be told twice as they bolted to the coffee shop, hot on each other's heels. Chuckling to herself, Temari found a directory and followed its directions until she found a brightly coloured outlet, rows upon rows of beautiful materials to choose from, all sorted by colour or co-ordination.

Once inside, she strolled around, scrutinizing each material one by one. A young man approached her wearing grey pants and a black t-shirt, spikey jet black hair and soft green eyes. "I'd get the teal material if I was you..." he said smiling, "it matches your eyes".

He was good looking in the 'tall dark and handsome' sense, Temari decided, once she raised her eyes to meet his. It also intrigued her that he was looking at her eyes... Not her body. "Thanks, I think I will" she said, smiling politely in return. He bowed frivolously before continuing.

"I'm Suko by the way... Suko Oshima"

"Temari"...

She never gave her second name to anyone. If someone recognized her surname from the infamous Sabaku clan, the whole mission would be futile. They chatted for a few minutes, nothing more than small talk. When other girls entered the store, he didn't remove his eyes from Temari, which she thought was quite charming in itself. "So what's the material for?" he asked casually, maintaining their make conversation.

She glanced down at the fabric, remembering why she was here in the first place. "A friend of mine is having a fancy dress party for her birthday" she told him, eyes rolling upwards. "No way!" he grinned smoothly. "You mean Ino Yamanaka? She's a friend of my sisters... We'll be at the party too".

_Oh he's good... Not a very straight forward flirter, but not too conserved either_. She'd have to watch out for this one.

"I guess I'll see you there..." he said silkily, eyes still on hers. "Yeah, I guess you will..." They said their goodbyes, little flirtatious lines gone but common decency taking its place. Temari walked back to the cafe and was greeted by Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke; all of whom had some sort of drink on front of them. She couldn't wipe the smirk off of her face as she sat down beside Hinata.

Tenten seemed to notice the change in her mood first, asking the dreaded question. "What's got you smiling like an idiot?" she asked, as the others looked at her peculiarly. Shrugging it off, Temari called the waitress over and ordered her own drink, hoping the subject would change...

This mission was getting a little too personal for her liking.

"So are you going to Ino's party?" asked Kiba to the room at large. A muffled "yes" was heard from everyone at the table (except Hinata who was busy staring at him.) "I think people are forgetting that this is Shikamaru's birthday too!" piped up an irritated Tenten. She was sure Shikamaru would appreciate being included. Why did Ino have to take all the glory? Realisation dawned on all of them.

"SHIT!! I forgot to get HIM a present!" said a cantankerous Naruto as he chugged the last of his drink and scampered off to the stores.

* * *

An hour later found Temari outside of the apartment. She was kind of used to the half green, half white shelter she occupied while in Konoha, calling it her home away from home. She had said goodbye to her companions, all of whom were going to buy their costumes, leaving her hands laden with bags from the shopping spree.

The light breeze had died away, leaving a warm prickly feeling on her skin, making her miss the desert so much more. She was used to lengthy missions, but at the rate this was going, she doubted she would see the unforgiving sun that shone over Suna any time soon.

Once inside, she dropped the bags by the door and had a striking image of last night. Ino had been standing in this exact spot, taking the photo that could have ended her career. Shikamaru was sitting on front of the unlit fire, reading the black and white newspaper (he must have managed to wash the print from his forehead). Determined to forget the previous night, Temari decided to act completely normal.

"Hey Lazy-ass" she said, once she was out of the shadows. "I got the material for our costumes today." He glanced at her briefly before turning back to the tabloids. She strolled into the living area, grabbed the paper out of his hands and pulled him into a standing position.

"Troublesome... What am I dressing up as?" he asked, expression telling her that he was bored out of his mind. She smirked and pretended not to hear him.

"Hold out your arms" she ordered, grabbing a measuring tape from her bag as the fabrics spilled out into a pile while he complied mumbling and grumbling all the same. _She's like my mother... So troublesome... _Minutes passed in which she shovelled out demands that he followed, just to avoid a scene (even though it was just the two of them). He was not feeling up to arguing right now... He was busy trying to forget last night's events.

When the measurements were taken, she got to work, seizing material after material until she was satisfied. Her sewing skills weren't great but they'd do for now... "Try it on!" she said impatiently as he continued to stare at the pile in his arms. Getting the idea at last, he ambled into his bedroom and re-emerged a few seconds later. Standing before her was a 6ft Shikamaru in a brown jumpsuit, a brown fuzzy nose and little antlers to match.

That did it.

Temari burst out laughing, clutching her side in an attempt to calm herself. The scowl on his face did nothing to help. If anything, it made her laugh more. Once she had regained her completely lost composure, she wiped the tears from her eyes. This was funnier than the flour incident in her opinion. "I am NOT going to the party like this!" he glared, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Oh yes you are... There isn't enough time to make another one!" she beamed, seeing this discussion closed. He grimaced and returned to his bedroom to remove the atrocity. As soon as her own costume was completed, she sat on the couch next to him, scowl still etched on his face as he glowered at her. Time passed in which they sat in silence, both determined to keep the subject away from last night... They could only hold it in so long...

"Look about last night..." they both began at the same time. Temari closed her eyes as Shikamaru chuckled wholeheartedly. "I guess that's enough said really." She nodded gratefully... They wouldn't have to venture into that awkward topic. "Yeah just the heat of the moment"; again said at corresponding times. They glanced at each other, a friendly smile on both faces as understanding dawned on them.

This might be a nice friendship after all............

* * *

**I think I should make the point that I'm all for TemariXShikamaru... This isn't a friendship fic by the way... It's romance really.... I just wanted to make that clear... Ok so what did you think?? please review.. This is actually the longest chapter yet.. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!! it means alot to me!! oh and thanks to Awaii for pointing out an error!**


	7. Realisations

**Hey it's the next chapter!! I'm sooooooo sorry that it took so long... I had the whole chapter done and then my computer crashed... Crashed computer=corrupt data!! I nearly had a freak attack.. Do you know how hard it is to re-write something you've already done before? I couldn't remember half the things I wrote! Well I hope this pleases you who are actually reading this story... Otherwise I'm writing to myself at the moment XD Please review!!! oh and there's a semi-lemon in here.. Kinda skated over...**

**This chapter is also dedicated to __**_**.Temari. .Killer. .Kunoichi.**_** who has always been supportive!! I hope you like this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER IS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER..**

_Italics are thoughts as always XD_

Ino's party was not supposed to start until later that evening, allowing Temari to carry out her daily routine. Her name was called from the kitchen, signalling breakfast in the Nara household. When she entered, she was greeted by an exultant Shikamaru who was setting the table, laying down two large bowls of cereal.

"Good morning Temari" he said contently, holding out a chair for her. Once seated, she looked into the bowl as her stomach grumbled, pleased to have some sustenance. "It's my specialty" he informed her, as he watched her examine the contents. She glanced once more at the oats and wheat, swimming around the bowl before raising an eyebrow at the lazy man before her.

"Soggy cereal?"

* * *

Breakfast was filled with happy banter, as they each spoke about everyday things like how their hair defied gravity. Both seemed delighted at the thought of a non-complicated friendship in which they could mutually agree it was for the best.

The heat of the moment meant nothing anymore.

It was just an urge, forced on by hormones they had both managed to suppress for a lengthy time. "So today's your birthday?" she asked, continuing their conversation as she spooned another piece into her mouth.

He seemed a little taken aback by the sudden change in subject but disguised it well. The usual bored expression remained plastered to his face although admittedly it was a little more strained. "Yeah" he murmured, looking down into his bowl as the oats began to rise to the surface.

Being a goddess had taught Temari a lot of things. For one, she knew when someone was not revealing everything and second, she knew when someone was uncomfortable. Reoccurring missions weren't a waist of time after all.

"Don't you like your birthday?" she asked, a slight innocent look on her face. He looked up at her, eyes meeting.

"I don't like celebrating birthdays... What's the point? You're celebrating getting closer to your death when you think about it" he pointed out, eyes returning to the food.

She shrugged, a little absentmindedly. She never celebrated her birthday either... It was just a waist of time. She hated the loud music, hated the gathering of people she barely knew and worst of all, she hated being expected to.

Maybe she was lucky she didn't have anyone like Ino around back home. "So what do want?" she asked, not pursuing the subject... "As a present" she added at the confused look she received. His cheeks had a light tinge of red.

"Nothing" he said simply, voice calm, contrasting greatly with the shade expression. "Nothing?" she repeated, slumping a little. She had to get him SOMETHING at the very least. He had allowed her to stay in his house! She shrugged again, giving up on the subject... There was no need.

Temari thought about writing him a letter or two once she returned to Suna, where she belonged... That, being a huge sentiment in itself as she never stayed in contact with anyone from a mission. They were tools and she had to wheedle information from them... as simple as that...

But he was different...

He was a real friend. She hated goodbyes, and unfortunately for her, she had experienced far too many... It was the same with her brothers... She would never say goodbye to them... If their paths ever DID separate, she knew they would reconnect again someday.

She left the house a little later, setting out to do her daily chores as advised. It seemed her mission had taken a back seat as she prepared for hell... Also known as Ino's birthday. Not sure what to get her, she strolled to the local shopping district located in the centre of the town.

She was definitely getting too accustomed to these busy streets... She was able to navigate her way perfectly without running into any crowds... Browsing through the many items for sale, she couldn't really decide what to get the spoilt girl.

Something that meant something... After all, if it wasn't for her, she wouldn't even be here at the moment. The local spa had a new deal for an all day treatment comprising of nails, hair, and beauty therapy... That was perfect!! And not too expensive either!!

No matter what Temari got her, she knew that Ino would at least PRETEND to be happy when she got the gift and that was good enough for her in the long run. Naruto was sitting at a nearby bench, munching on some ramen from the food court.

He didn't notice her presence until she coughed loudly, trying to get his attention. "Hey Naruto" she smiled, glad that his interest had been obtained. "What did you get for the guys for their birthday?" he seemed to glow at the question.

A smug smirk appeared across his visage as he placed the nourishment down beside him. "Only the best gifts ever!!" he said enthusiastically, waving his hands above his head to signal his excitement. Temari raised an eyebrow.

If Naruto got them the best gift ever then it had to be something... er... Interesting for lack of a better word. "Oh really?" she asked sweetly, not wanting to hurt the boys feelings... he may be a little dim but his heart was always in the right place when it came to it. He nodded fervently indicating the value.

"YUP, for Ino I got her this weight watchers DVD and for Shikamaru I got this thing that makes you use energy!!!" he beamed, proud of himself and his purchases. Temari sweat dropped. There would be cold murder at the party caused by the guest of honours.

_Great just great... Poor Naruto. _

A few hours later found Shikamaru and Temari outside the huge community hall that Ino's family ad rented for the occasion. Temari was clad in a genie costume she had managed to whip up and Shikamaru as a grumpy deer.

He seemed to understand what she meant when she told him that there wouldn't be enough time for a new one. Thus, the scowl still stayed stubbornly displayed on his usually bored face. The music could be heard from a few blocks away as children were heard crying from the loud disturbance in their neighbourhood...

Oh _well... What Ino wants Ino gets I suppose_.

Temari sighed, pulling the handle of the door and allowing Shikamaru to enter first. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world at the moment. She could hear his sigh when he saw all the guests... Most of which he probably didn't even know.

Glancing around, Temari realised she actually knew quite a lot of the people here tonight. Not by name but by face. She recognised the teenage girl that worked in the local pet store and her slightly older brother who ran the food court...

_What was his name again?? Aeruno... something..._

the music pounded in her ears and she could already feel the onset of a headache. Tenten was in the middle of the floor flashing her moves, while Neji stood next to her seeming to be oblivious to the crowds of people around him.

It was easy to see that Tenten was getting annoyed because of his lack of motivation... He must have taken a leaf out of Shikamaru's book. Temari grinned as Ino ran up to her.

"Happy birthday" she smiled with all the enthusiasm she could muster...

_It's just for one night... One night... _Shikamaru trailed behind her with a sulky look on his face, attempting to ward off the people that actually remembered it was his party too with the wave of a hand.

"OH MY GOSH TEMARI!! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO WAS ASKING FOR YOU!!!" roared Ino, trying to make her voice heard over the loud din.

Temari did have an idea as to whom, but decided to play dumb for now.

"IT WAS SUKO!!!" she squealed.

Temari cringed at the shrill noise that came from Ino's mouth. Who knew a girl could cause such a racket? Shikamaru's face lost its scowl as he raised his eyebrows at Temari. _Who's Suko?_ They were led to a near by table to where most of their friends sat, drinking and chatting over that loud clatter.

"Hey guys!" said Sakura who had been talking to Naruto and Lee. They looked disappointed as she stood up and walked towards Temari. "Oh I love your costume!" she beamed at Temari.

"Um... Yours is nice too Shikamaru." Temari couldn't help but chuckle as his face turned stonier.

_Little crybaby._

Minutes turned to an hour as the party progressed, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. She had remained in her seat most of the night, only getting up to dance with the girls once or twice. The food had been brought to their table by a pretty young woman and their drinks had been refilled.

Temari could feel the alcohol taking away some of her sense as she sang loudly with one song she recognised. "Maybe you should just dance with one, Temari." Sakura offered helpfully as the blonde girl denied yet another of the males that had come to try to persuade her onto the dance floor.

"No" she replied, not skipping a beat. They were all creeps! How dare they have the gall to even speak to her!

"Temari!! Look who it is!" said Ino, leading a tall black haired man over to their table.

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh hi Suko" she said pleasantly, keeping up the good manners that Solaris had drilled into her head. Ino stood between the two, smiling atoothy smile as she looked at each in turn.

Shikamaru's face darkened as he watched them talk companionably.

_All he wants is to get in her pants... Probably doesn't have a brain either... _

Tenten was staring at his expression. Her face was flustered and her eyes were sparkling. There was something wrong. Her eyes never sparkled unless she was going to torture someone. "You should dance with Shikamaru, Temari" she said abruptly, snapping everyone out of a reverie.

"He's been sitting there glowering all evening!"... _That bitch... _Shikamaru looked completely confused as he watched Temari slowly nod. When did this happen?! Suko looked rather disappointed as she excused herself and grabbed Shikamaru's arm, leading him to his hell as she completely ignored his spluttering.

When they reached their destination, he stood stock still as though hoping for oblivion. "You _could_ dance you know" Temari pointed out as she watched his survey his surroundings. He looked at her, eyes meeting once more and nodded.

Temari guided his hands to her scarcely clad waist and they began to move with the sexy music that surrounded them.

Ignoring the cat calls, they both actually enjoyed the dance.

* * *

A few more hours and seven more alcoholic drinks later found Shikamaru and Temari outside the apartment, barely able to stand properly. Once inside, they dropped everything they were holding including a bag and keys and collapsed on the couch, both too tired to make it to their own bedroom.

"So did you enjoy your birthday?" she questioned when she had found some energy. A grunt was all she got in response. Laughing, she pried herself up and proceeded to help him. "So what do you want for your birthday?" she questioned again as she reached out.

A burning sensation rose through her hand as he touched her, causing her to pause in her actions. He seemed to feel it too as he wore a slightly puzzled expression.

Their eyes locked and before either knew it, Temari was pushed back against the wall across from the front door. With a grunt, she looked up, confused, at the man now holding her arm. In her head she thought over and over again that this was wrong... It wasn't part of her mission, but her body didn't seem to mind.

"Tema-"

Temari threw her arms around Shikamaru's shoulders, pushing him back down. Her lips pressed against his, and in one glorious half moment, he was kissing her back avidly. Faintly, through her suddenly irregular heartbeat, everything melted around her as Shikamaru's hand wandered and his tongue seemed to wrap itself around hers in a strange way.

She could taste a bit of alcohol. She found that she didn't really mind.

"Na... Nara..."

Their tongues were battling as his hands moved to her waist. She tasted better than he had remembered, and he could feel his body reacting to the pressure of her hips against his own.

Shikamaru knew Temari could feel him hardening to her touch, to her kiss, as their hips pushed together almost painfully begging to meet.

"Is this just the heat of the moment again?" she questioned through her variable breathing.

"I don't think so." He murmured in reply.

Temari's lips curled into a light smile through the kiss, as her hands skirted teasingly around the edge of his pants. Shikamaru pushed his hands further up her thighs, gripping at her healthy behind and wishing her lacy underwear weren't in the way.

And then it hit her... She shouldn't be doing this... She was on a mission... She was a disgrace, giving into the urge... So much for being just friends

"Sh...Shikamaru..."

"I know what I want for my birthday" he panted, trying to steady his own inconsistent heart. She knew what he wanted and she so badly wanted to give it to him....

So she did...

Twice.

* * *

**Again I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter... If you don't hate me at the moment, please review!**

* * *

* * *


	8. Home?

**Dear valued readers... It hurts me to say, but this is the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone that stuck by me and had patience, and especially those that reviewed. You have no idea how happy you've made me these past few weeks. I hope that you enjoy the end of "Search" and continue to support this fantastic couple. Those people I would like to thank are:**

**_Rohain Tahquil, .Temari. .Killer. .Kunoichi., RealyManlyPimps, Etimaru, Awaii, Joey787, Shika, Anonymous reviewer, XxXAnimeFreakXxX, beyondthecrystalsea, and Michi Leona..._ Your kind words are the reason I continued!!! This chapter is dedicated to all of you...Anyway, on with the story**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter**

Her head hurt...

A lot.

An Aspirin and a nice cup of tea would fix that. She turned groggily in the bed, trying to readjust herself into a more comfortable position. The white sheet laced around her fingers as she pulled them up closely to her chin, cool fabric sending shivers down her spine.

Her hair was strewn across her face and her make-up was halfway down her cheek as she rubbed the back of her neck in vain. _Stupid crick. Must have slept wrong_. A grunt awoke her to her surroundings. She was not in her own room.

In fact, she had never been in this room before. The walls were a light cream with a green border around the centre, making the room feel warm in itself. Pictures of Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji littered the walls, friendly faces smiling back at her as she took each in.

The heap beside her turned, eyes still droopy and begging for more sleep. His dark orbs found her, staring at her as though she was an interesting piece of art on show in some museum or gallery.

"Good morning" he whispered, unsure if he should say anything at the moment. Silence, after all, was usually a good answer.

"Good morning" she replied, shoulders moving a little as she pushed herself further into the bed, trying to absorb the warmth that the sheets tended to give.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before he opened his arms, allowing her to snuggle up beside him. This was wrong on so many levels. Her mission... She was going to be banned from leaving Suna again.

Missions were her only excuse to leave... Solaris would have her head for this if she found out.. And knowing her, she probably would. His fingers played with her hair as she yawned against his bare chest. He was toned, she'd give him that much.

What bugged her is that she doubted he worked out. How the hell does one get muscles if they never do anything strenuous? It was a mystery. The sound of the outside world finally reached them from the comfort of the bed, reminding them that they would have to get up soon.

Stupid responsibilities.

Temari was in a state of apprehension. How would they continue to just be friends? She wasn't into the whole idea of friends with privileges. She needed to get up... But he was so intoxicating. She didn't want to get up and feel the cold air hit her skin...

She wanted his heat on her for the rest of the day at least. She was in no mood to get up and keep the pleasantries with her test subjects. _Oh Kami_ ...That's what he was. He was one of the men she was supposed to be analyzing. She was abandoning her mission.

_I'm a Rank 3 Goddess for Kami's sake_!!

She wasn't supposed to give into urge or temptation. Shikamaru's breathing became shorter and quieter, signalling he had drifted back off to sleep.

"BAKA!!" she screamed, sitting up and grabbing her pillow.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. WE. GOING. TO. DO!! THIS. IS. SERIOUS!!" she punctuated each word with a slap of the cushion.

He merely groaned in response to being woken up so unusually.

"What the hell can I do, troublesome woman!?" he retorted semi-angrily. "I didn't plan this you know!"...

Her energy was gone. She broke down on the bed, tears stinging her eyes.

"What the hell am I going to do... I'm gonna be banned from Suna... Solaris is gonna freak out... no more missions...And my brothers.. Oh Kami my brothers.. They'd kill you!!" she sobbed. Shikamaru didn't know what to do.. What the hell was Temari talking about?! She carried on in her rants, babbling about the sun, goddesses, missions, noodles and a woman named Solaris.

He could barely register her train of thought.

"Sshhh" he whispered soothingly, pulling her close again. Angry tears continue to roll as her head found the crook of his neck, searching for comfort. How could the most troublesome woman in the world have emotions.

Sure she felt lust, anger, rage, happiness, excitement but never sadness. Troublesome women were not supposed to be sad. They were meant to be angry all the time. When she managed to settle down, she seemed furious with herself.

"SHIT!" she yelled as she wiped away the last few tears, embarrassed that she had poured out everything. What had she even said?? _Ugh... I'm not supposed to show emotion!! Stupid stupid stupid... _The sun was dim outside the window which was odd because it was the middle of Autumn. Maybe the weather reflected Shikamaru's mood at the moment. He was completely and utterly confused.

Last night, Temari seemed nothing but pleased and now, NOW, she was showing her doubts . It was a little late for that! "Temari... tell me what's wrong" he said calmly, trying to steady his breathing. And then it just flooded out... She told him everything.........

* * *

He stared at her for about twenty minutes before speech returned. He knew it wasn't a joke... Temari didn't have that type of humour.. Hers was more sarcastic with smart come-backs ... not this mind boggling horror. Temari... A goddess?? Yeah and he was the ruler of the world.

"So let me get this straight" he said, taking a deep calming breath, "You're a Goddess with some kind of powers and you were sent here to find the most noble man from Konoha?" he surmised.

She nodded fearfully... She wasn't supposed to tell anyone! She had just given away one of the hugest secrets of the world. Now he finally knew what the 8 wonders were. He continued to stare at his hands.

This was not how he imagined things to turn out. Sure, they would be complicated with her living half way across the world but she was practically a different species! _How troublesome..._ Before he could say much else, Temari left the room, sprinting towards her own bedroom.

She needed to pack and leave... As soon as her clothes were put away, she would run to the Konoha gates and never look back, leaving whatever she had done there too... literally. Those were the only thoughts rushing through her head at the precise moment.

Shikamaru, too stunned to do anything, watched as she opened the oak door of his home and slammed it shut behind her... she was gone.

* * *

Senses returned to him shortly after the loud bang. If she wanted leave, he would let her leave... What could he say to make her stay...? Did he even want her to stay? _Of course dammit!!_ He grabbed his keys from the table and threw on a jacket.

After all, he was half naked as he ran down the street, heading towards the gate. When he finally arrived, she was no where in sight. She couldn't have gotten that far... He left a few seconds after her. Soon, he heard the sound of small wheels coming from behind him and saw Temari walking towards him, luggage back in one hand and small box in the other. She looked like she had been crying.

She stopped abruptly when she saw him standing there, only about a metre in front of her. His gaze didn't leave her... She had to stay!! She was like his best friend... Who he just happened to sleep with... No biggy.

"I had to say goodbye to Ino and the girls" she explained, eyes on her feet. She was Temari no Sabaku DAMMIT!! Why couldn't she meet his eyes? She couldn't look at them... They would tell her things that words could never. She couldn't look. She waved the box slightly.

"I got their phone numbers and addresses to say hi once in awhile... The desert doesn't have much reception though... And letters only leave once a month." Ok now she was just babbling. She didn't know what to say.

What do you say to someone that you shared a passionate night with...? Then told them your biggest secret... while they stare at you in stunned silence... And then watch you leave... Not a very good conversation starter.

"Are there more Goddesses?" he asked stupidly, still staring at her. She was surprised by the sudden question but nodded delicately. "yeah there are a few hundred." They stayed in silence for a few more minutes, she, staring at her feet while he stared at her.

When the silence became unbearable, he walked slowly over to her, eyes still not leaving her slender figure. He pulled the box from her grasp and opened it. As she said, inside were little pieces of paper with phone numbers and addresses scribbled on each. He took the first one his fingers found and grabbed the pen next to it.

"Here" he said when he finished writing. "It's my phone number and address... If you ever need to talk... just give me a call..."

She stared at him, eyes finally meeting. What the hell?!

"So we can stay friends" he explained awkwardly, hands finding the pockets of the coat. She glanced at the paper disbelievingly... _He still wants to be friends_? After all that.

The suit case was left discarded on the ground as she ran forward, throwing the box out of her hand as she did so. Her arms connected around his neck, and his hands found the small of her back. A hug. _How nice_... ugh she was turning sappy.

They stayed that way for a little over five minutes until she finally managed to pull away.

"I should go" she sniffed, eyes unable to meet his. He nodded slightly, already knowing the inevitable. They weren't perfect together, but she sure knew how to make him smile. They were probably better off separated anyway. He wanted a normal wife and two normal children. End of story!! That's it... All he wanted...

So why did every bone in his body tell him to stop her. Why was his head screaming that he was being a total idiot? She was the one for him... He felt like he was turning into one of those guys from the romance movies that Ino always made him watch. _What a drag... _

"Temari!" he called to her retreating figure as she began to grow smaller... "Be safe..." she nodded sadly and continued on her trek back home...

Mission, a complete and utter failure.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

Temari glanced at her surroundings... Nothing but sand... she was finally home... so why did she have a huge hole the size of Saturn in her stomach. She felt empty. The children were playing as usual in the local park. Suna's sun was as unforgiving as ever.

Solaris's headquarters loomed overhead... Here was her fate. She would be banished from missions and never be allowed leave again. Not even for a dip in the hot springs. Temari hesitated for more than a minute in front of the mahogany door. Behind that door was her executioner... She would have been better off killed than have to face Solaris.

Knock. Knock. Knock

The ringing echoed all around her as she felt her world closing in... This was it.

"Enter" came a silky voice, completely opposite from the disaster occurring in Temari's head. She followed the order and opened the creaky door...

Solaris was sitting behind her desk, as beautiful as ever, with scrolls littering the desk. _Ah the nostalgia_..."Temari!" she smiled, beckoning her closer, "You're home later than I expected!" Temari nodded unable to find her voice. _She doesn't know yet_...

"I presume the mission was a success?" she asked, a slender eyebrow raised slightly. Temari shook her head.

"Solaris... I think you and I have a very different definition of the word noble" she began, taking in a deep breath. Solaris interrupted; "possessing high ideals or excellent moral character" she quoted... _Pfft... stupid photographic memory... _Temari nodded.

"yeah... but that's not what I see noble as... Noble, to me, is someone you can trust... Like a friend... That would never go back on their word... Like someone you could tell your biggest darkest secret to and know, without a doubt, that they would never speak a word to anyone".

Solaris nodded thoughtfully, and then completely changed the subject. "Were there any noble men in Konoha?" she asked, hands folded under her chin. Temari gulped.

"You could say that... I met some really nice people there... Um... Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame........ And Shikamaru Nara..."

Solaris looked at her surprised. "and were any of these men in either yours or my description?" she asked, voice slightly higher... Not from anger, but from interest.

"Yeah.."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

What was with her today?? Everything just flooded out... She told Solaris everything... why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut... The only reason she stopped talking was because she had neared the detail about... er... that night.. Solaris seemed to understand.

"Well I can't say that your mission was a complete failure... after all you **DID **find the most noble man... In your opinion anyway.." she trailed off, staring out the large window behind her.

"But you do know that what you have done goes against everything in the book don't you?" she asked. Temari nodded. "And you do know that the penalty for this is banishment?". Again, Temari nodded.

There was no point in denying it now when she had just told her the whole story.

"That is why I am reasigning you to a permanent stay in Konoha".

Temari's head shot up. Her brothers?!

"What do you mean! I thought I was going to be banned from missions but be allowed to stay here!".

Solaris smiled at her. "Temari, your brothers knew about the mission. It was fake..." she beamed.

Temari felt like hitting her. _Is she frickin' serious?! _what about everything she had done... "The mission was actually to see if you could love someone from a different... race... if you will.. we know how stubborn you can be" Solaris pondered, reopening another scroll and handing it to her.

"Here is a list of all the things you must carry out sometime in the future while you take up residence."

The room suddenly felt very hot. _STAY IN KONOHA_. That was crazy!! "You have a day to say goodbye to your brothers" and with that she was ushered out of the room

* * *

Temari didn't know what to feel as she stood at the golden gates of Suna. Happiness?? Remorse?? Guilt?? She was going to see Shikamaru again and Ino and Sakura and Tenten and Hinata!! She missed them already. Kankurou stood across from her as the sun began to set around them, dim shadows casting over their prominent features.

"Is he good to you?" he asked quietly, not meeting his sisters eyes... She nodded and smiled sadly.

"Yeah"

Gaara looked at her with big eyes, unable to comprehend that Temari was leaving.

"Will we see you again?" he asked semi-softly, obviously struggling with what to say.

"You know that our paths will always cross again someday... I'll be sure to visit." The siblings moved forward for a small hug. Such emotion was never really shown in their disfunctional family. Temari turned around and began to walk down the familiar road leading out of the village.

"Oi Temari!!" Kankurou called after her. She turned around and saw Kankurou running towards her, with Gaara dawdling behind a little.

"Take care of yourself....... and if he tries anything funny, just let me know!" he reassured her, eyes flashing a deep brown. Temari nodded.

"Sure thing ass-wipe" and she waved goodbye.... For now...

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting on the small couch in the living room. It had been almost a week since Temari left... The house felt so much quieter than usual... Sure, she had only stayed a month, but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss her loud voice, waking him up from his sleep.

Or how she talked when in a deep slumber about random things like perfume and grass... He had laughed so hard at her. Why was it that everything he did reminded him of her.. How could eating at the dinner table remind him of her small fingers brushing down his chest as she gently moaned his na-

He had to stop thinking about her... It was driving him insane.

A small knock came to the door... Ugh stupid Ino.... She kept checking up on him to make sure he was coping. The knocks grew more consistant, only making him more irritated. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he grumbled darkly before his eyes swept over the figure standing before him.

Hair slightly messed from traveling so fast, but otherwise it maintained its usual defiance of gravity. If he didn't know that he cared about her, he would have definitly known now. They way her body molded up against his perfectly, the way her hands ran through his hair, the way she tried to talk but found it impossible as her lips moved with his...

Yup... he would have definitly known. An explanation could wait.. Heck it could wait forever... Right now it was just him and her... Together... That was all that mattered.

Words were pulled from his lips and he let them fall without hesitation. There were never any regrets.

"I love you"

**End**


End file.
